1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for sealing articles together, and more particularly to methods and devices for clamping articles together, such as a work piece to a work piece processing machines, using the technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
Workpiece processing machines such as milling machines are commonly found in modern metal machining facilities. One type of milling machine is a gantry type having a large workpiece receiving bed and a tool driver positioned above the bed with three axes of movement.
Commonly, the work piece is clamped to the bed by a number of clamps bolted into selected locations on the bed. In some cases, special fixtures are welded to the workpiece in order to use the clamps. Either technique can be a complicated and time consuming process. Yet, these clamping techniques remain as standards in industry.
It is an object of the present invention to provide obviate or mitigate these difficulties.